When In New York
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha meets up with Ecstacio, who proves that while he may not be overly fond of humans, he won't abandon her when she's in danger. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Ecstacio, Jocu, and Jape. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

**When In New York…**

Ecstacio was in New York, hearing that some Nitians had been causing difficulty. Naturally, he was in his human disguise. His hair was slicked back and he wore a nice, black suit that executives wear. His auburn eyes peered at people that passed by; he had to keep the redness low so that is why his eyes appeared auburn.

"I know they were here not to long ago," he said to himself.

"Ecstacio…is that you?" A voice whispered. He turned slightly and he groaned as he saw Sasha looking up at him. "I knew it was you!"

"Sasha, what on Earth are you doing here?" He asked, now looking agitated.

"I have a powder that helps me see when you all are sometimes in disguise. And in plus, Jocu told me that you would be here. I wanna help," Sasha said.

"I do not require assistance; I can handle this mission alone," Ecstacio said.

"But I…," she started.

"Sasha! Is that you?" A voice called out. Sasha turned and frowned; they were bullies from her job. Even though they were adults, they were still bullies.

"What are you doing here? You should be back at the office," the girl said in a snobbish manner.

"I have the day off," Sasha huffed.

"It doesn't matter! You need to be taking the phone calls and seeing to the customers! Go back now!" The girl growled.

"You're not my boss!" Sasha yelled.

"And if you don't do what we say, you'll get fired. Unless…you and I can work out something," the guy said, now putting a hand on her waist. Sasha immediately pushed his hand off!

"Get away from me!" Sasha growled.

"Then, you'll get fired!" The man snarled at her, now grabbing her arm. The girl then grabbed Sasha's other arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasha yelled, now trying to wrench free. But they had her. Ecstacio had been watching, determined not to get involved. However, them grabbing Sasha was another story!

"Enough," Ecstacio said, now coming forward. The two then turned and noticed the unusually tall man in their midst.

"Get lost!" The girl sneered.

"Yeah, mind your own business, creep!" The guy said. But he gasped as Ecstacio grabbed him by his throat and held him up to where he was dangling and grabbing as Ecstacio's hand!

"She is my business." Ecstacio said, now dropping him on the ground. The man landed hard on his backside.

"Y-Y-Y-You can't do that!" The girl said, now letting go of Sasha and stomping over to Ecstacio. But as she did, Sasha went up behind her and grabbed her and shoved her into a nearby trash pile!

"Leave him alone!" Sasha bellowed. The girl shrieked as her pink dress was now covered in dirt and old food.

"Y-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She shrieked, now standing and screaming angrily as she pulled out her cell phone. "My dad is the police chief and I'll have you arrested!"

"For what?! You both are the ones doing the harassment!" Sasha snarled back.

"FOR RUINING MY DRESS!" The girl shrieked at her, now dialing her father and calling him. Sasha was about to say something, but Ecstacio gently touched her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come. Let us go," he replied.

"Us?" Sasha said happily.

"Yes. Since you are here and will only get into trouble, you may stay with me 'til I can teleport you back," Ecstacio replied, now walking towards the hotels. Sasha only giggled and followed; it was rare that she got to spend time with Ecstacio and she was loving every moment of it.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sasha was sitting on the bed while Ecstacio was meeting with some other mythical being about business in the other realms and the Nitians. But as she was sitting, she was beginning to get bored.

"I wanna go and see the shops…but I don't wanna go without Ecstacio," she thought out loud.

"If you want to go, then go and do what you need to do," a voice said telepathically.

"But Ecstacio…I wanted us to hang more; after all…you're the most elusive of the clan," she said back.

"I am not social due to my responsibilities. Now then…I am in New York City for business; I am not here for pleasure," he replied back.

"But can we at least get a slice of cheesecake! I REALLY, REALLY want a piece," Sasha begged.

Before he could respond, Sasha heard a knock on the door. Curious, she got up and opened it and gasped. There were police officers and the same girl at the door! That girl actually got her father to go look for Sasha for ruining her dress!

"Are you serious?! Who sends cops just for a ruined dress," Sasha hissed.

"I do! THAT WAS A DESIGNER DRESS!" The girl bully growled back, now looking at the cops. "She's a menace! Put her in the cooler for one night!"

"As you wish," an officer replied, now grabbing Sasha's arm.

"GET OFF ME! ECSTACIO! HELP!" Sasha yelled out. As she turned, she saw him behind her, which was a feat because she didn't even hear him enter the room. His eyes now turned fully red and he looked at the cops.

"You all are not acting as real police officers; you are acting on the wish of a spoiled human. Now I will only say this once…release Sasha Jocklin," he said lowly. The officers began to shake in their boots, but the captain tried to speak.

"N-N-N-N-Now see here! We have a direct order from the chief to put her behind bars for one night!" The captain said.

"And that displays your lack of character. You are willing to put an innocent person behind bars based on the words of a spoiled brat," Ecstacio said lowly, now slowly transforming.

"W-W-What's happening to him!?" The girl bully yelled in shock, now pointing at Ecstacio.

"Something that will amaze you all!" Sasha smirked in confidence, now seeing Ecstacio transform into his full Lauhinian form. He then let out a low growl and the police officers and girl ran out screaming that a monster was in the hotel! But the one tried to pull Sasha out with him!

"Let of me!" Sasha yelled.

"Stop squirming! You're coming with GAAAAAAAAH!" The officer shouted as Ecstacio grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet and forced him to release Sasha. He was soon face to face with the white beast.

"You have until the count of five to be out of my presence. 1…4…," Ecstacio whispered angrily.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" The man screamed in horror, now feeling Ecstacio drop him on his backside and he took off like a white rabbit!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THEM RUN!" She laughed, now turning and hugging Ecstacio on his stomach. He immediately stiffened at that and the other beings he was meeting with earlier walked in to see what was happening.

"Ecstacio…have you grown a bit softer?" A centaur asked.

"Hardly. These humans are just overly affectionate," Ecstacio said, now turning and hearing noise out of the window. As they all looked out, they saw that the police were coming back in with stun guns, ready to capture him.

"What an annoyance," Ecstacio said, now turning and dismissing the meeting. Once the mythical beings teleported and were gone from the room and hotel, he knelt down and turned to Sasha.

"Get on," he said calmly.

"F-For what?" She asked.

"They will be coming in soon. Unless you plan on outrunning them," he said calmly, now looking at her.

"No, I'm not fast enough," she said, now placing her arms around his neck and gently getting on his back.

"Then hold on," he said, now tossing open the window and climbing out. The police spotted him climbing up the side of the building and they tried to shoot some stunning lasers from a distance, but he dodged them!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" Sasha shrieked in fear.

"You have no need to panic; no human has ever caught me," Ecstacio said, now taking off on all fours across the top of the buildings.

Sasha saw how the police officers had their helicopters and everyone chasing after them. As scared as they were, they wanted to catch the beautiful, white creature they saw!

"Get him! I want him!" The girl screamed, now flying in a helicopter.

"WHY?! He could've killed us!" An officer asked her in terror.

"Because I just do! I like his fur and how beautiful he looked," the girl said, now looking at Ecstacio with a scared, yet dreamy look!

But Sasha only let the wind pass through her hair as Ecstacio continued to bound and jump from building to building. Now that he was within a good range, he was about to teleport to their realm.

"Ecstacio?" She asked.

"Yes?" Came the short reply.

"Why couldn't we teleport before?" Sasha asked.

"Because I was still regaining my energy from the days I had been here before; I did face Nitians while I was here and I needed to regain more to teleport us back," he explained, now letting his eyes glow and soon he and Sasha ran into a portal, now leaving the spoiled girl and her posse behind!

"No! NO! Where'd they go?! I want that white creature! I want him! I want him!" The girl screamed, now pushing and shoving the officers for not finding what she wanted.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sasha was laughing as she explained to Jocu and the others what happened. They all laughed and clapped for how she and Ecstacio handled that matter.

"It appears being on vacation with Ecstacio is an adventure," Jape winked at his uncle.

"Hardly. She followed me and got herself into trouble; therefore, I had to intervene," Ecstacio replied dryly with a wave of his tail.

"Ecstacio, it was awesome! I love being with you!" Sasha said, now running and hugging his waist. Ecstacio only looked at her and then disappeared into thin air. "Hey! Where'd he go?!"

"Until we meet again…," his voice said on the wind. But Sasha pouted.

"Ecstacio don't leave yet! We didn't get to go and get cheesecake and…," she started.

"Uh…Sasha…," Jocu said, now pointing to the table. As she turned, she saw a small slice of New York Cheesecake sitting on the table. Squeaking in glee, Sasha jumped up and down and could only smile happily. Ecstacio was one of a kind and even though stubborn and set in his ways, he truly had a Lauhinian heart.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Hope you all enjoyed it! Ecstacio can be a mess, but sometimes…his softer side does shine through. ;) **

**To guestsurprise: *chuckling* Sounds like Rachel and Sasha are slowly winning him over. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
